New Generations
by KCTwister
Summary: After Sasuke adopted his son, Shiro strives to make sure the Uchiha bloodline limit continues on. Third part of my trilogy, starting with Irretrievable then Purpose. SasukeXNaruto


**New Generations**

**Hello again! This is the third and final part of my trilogy, starting with Irretrievable, and then Purpose. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, lol.**

**A.N. This story contains references to yaoi, a little violence and romance! More action too, lol. Italics means that's someone's thoughts, or past conversations.**

* * *

He lay in bed, cosy and warm. His mind was drifting through memories of his childhood, some full of laugher and some filled with tears. But he had been happy, he had finally found what it meant to have a family. He was finally able to call someone Father, and have somewhere to call home. He missed his childhood. How he used to get piggy backs and special treats when he was good, or when his Father held him when he had tripped and grazed his knee. He had gone to school and came running back home to tell him what he had learned, a grin plastered on his face. He would draw pictures for his Father, and looking back on them now he was tempted to rip them off the front of the fridge and hide them under his bed in embarrassment. But who could criticize a six year old's drawing talent? He had been so peaceful, so content, so innocent... and his memories were a comfort. But someone was trying to take him away from that. 

He felt an insistent tugging on the sleeve of his white t-shirt, and he attempted to bat it away, only to be hit back in return. He mumbled and rolled away from the source, curling up into a protective ball. Suddenly a chill washed over him and he shivered, feeling around blindly with his hands for his covers. Something grabbed his arms and yanked him up, pulling him off the bed. He stumbled, but whoever was dragging him away was helping him walk. He felt himself being turned around and pushed back into a cold wall, and heard a beep of a button.

Shiro yelped and jumped when freezing cold water rained down on him, jolting him fully awake. He scrambled to get out of the shower as quickly as possible and rubbed his arms profusely once he had escaped the icy water. Shivering and looking up through his wet bangs, he saw his Father standing with an amused smirk on his lips and his arms folded across his chest.

"That seems to be the only way to get you up in the morning," Sasuke sighed mockingly.

Shiro glared at him after watching his Father doing it so many times in the ten years they had been living together. He had gotten used to his stoic personality and authoritaive presence, and had learned to love him like any boy would love his father. Sasuke hadn't changed a bit in the years that had passed; no wrinkle lined his skin and no grey hair touched his dark head even though he was thirty-eight. His eyes had grown wiser, and his body more stronger. But he hadn't changed at all. Unlike Shiro.

He had grown up into quite an interesting fifteen year old. Well, sixteen year old seeing as it was his birthday in two weeks. He had let his pitch black hair grow out so it more or less fell and spiked out to either side of his head instead of straight up. His vivid, violet eyes had become slightly narrowed, and according to Sakura, that caught the attention of a lot of girls in his class. He had grown taller than most boys in his year, but still had muscle suitable for his age. His skin was creamy, but not pale. He had become accustomed to wearing long, black shorts and a red, open-collared t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Even if he wasn't of their blood, they were still family.

It was discovered near the end of Shiro's time at the shinobi academy that he had a very special gift. He seemed to have some sort or rare bloodline limit that, once mastered, allowed him to use a jutsu without using the hand signs. Along with that came the incredible ability to use all five of the elemental manipulations, to some extent of course. He had immense chakra that reminded Sasuke of Naruto. The only problem was he wasn't always able to use the elemental manipulations, and in some cases, it resulted in injuries. It seemed that due to his great abilities, he had problems with speed and reflexes. Sasuke had given him personal training to help with that, but Shiro was coming along slowly. Sasuke had also sent messages out to Konoha's allies and described Shiro's ability, without mentioning names, to see if anyone else had this ability and to find out its name. But no one had even heard of it, so it had been left up to Shiro to give it a name, in which he still hadn't picked.

"Don't glare at me like that. Get ready, your appointment with Tsunade is today," Sasuke told him and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Shiro shook his head and mumbled before carefully turning the heat up in the shower, taking off his boxers and shirt and climbing in. The warmth was welcomed eagerly and Shiro quickly washed. Returning to his room once he was dry, he changed into his usual clothes and pulled on his black boots. He roughly dried his hair and yawned, lifting his arms above his head and arching his back. Starting to walk out the room, he tripped on something and staggered to a stop, turning back to see what had caught his foot.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot that," Shiro said to himself and strapped the side pouch onto his belt, checking his weapons and other gear was still inside. Making his way into the kitchen, he sat down and yawned again, struggling to keep his eyes fully open.

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of a comb?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at his son from beside the stove, a spoon in his hand.

"_No_," Shiro replied sarcastically and suppressed a yawn. "Why do I have to get up this early anyway?"

Sasuke turned to him and put his hands on his hips. "It's past noon," he said accusingly.

Shiro blinked and looked at the clock. "So it is," he laughed.

He poured some cereal into the bowl that was placed in front of him and began to eat, thanking his Father as a cup of tea was passed to him. He ate silently as he thought about what had happened a couple of nights ago. He was training with his Father again and they had been fighting for what felt like hours. As always Sasuke used his Sharingan and Shiro used his rare ability. He had become frustrated at not being able to dodge his Father's attacks, and cursed himself for being slow. Returning home, he had asked his Father a question that had been on his mind for a long time.

_'Don't you ever regret having children so you can pass on the Sharingan?"_ he had asked. Sasuke had then promptly smacked him over the back of his head, saying he should know better than to ask something like that.

'_You're my son, and I haven't regretted anything. Anyway, there might be a way for _you_ to acquire the Sharingan, and pass it to _your_ children."_

So that was why Shiro was having an appointment today. Sasuke had explained to him that Tsunade had been researching the subject for almost a year upon his request. She had discovered that taking a sample of the Uchiha's blood, she could pin point the gene that contained his bloodline limit, and double it into someone else's genes. The only thing was, it could only be duplicated once, after that it was just normal blood. Also, there was the chance that it might take Shiro's child to be able to activate the Sharingan, and he might not be able to use it. And of course it could fail all together. But Sasuke wanted it this way. He wanted his son, if anyone, to continue the Uchiha line, to have his ancestors blood run through his veins. Shiro had glady accepted.

"Hey, Dad. I'm sorry about the other night, when I asked you that question," Shiro said as he let his cup rest back on the table. Even though he had grown up, Sasuke found that he still had that innocent look on his face, and still had a strange way of saying things occasionally. Passing behind him, Sasuke ruffled his hair as he went to the sink.

"Don't worry about it. And hurry up, we've got to leave soon."

Shiro ducked his head away and ran a hand through his dark hair to make sure it wasn't _too_ messed up. Smiling, he finished his meal and began the search for his jacket, which he had the habit of placing somewhere and not being able to find it again. Discovering the short white jacket on one of the chairs in the living room, he threw it on and hurried to the door where Sasuke was waiting patiently. They started out together for the medical rooms in the Hokage's tower, zipping up their jackets from the chill. Almost being April, it was that time of year where the rainy season was starting to dissipate and make way for the hot summer. They arrived in no time and found Tsunade waiting for them in the centre of the large room, standing next to a metal table, green lines scattered on the floor in a complex pattern.

Greeting them with a smile, she held out a hand to the table. "Shall we begin? I'll need you to remove your shirt and lie on your stomach."

"You're so forward Tsunade-sama," Shiro joked, raising his hands to his chest protectively.

She narrowed her eyes at him before she spoke. "Just get on the table Shiro." Shiro laughed and complied with her order as she turned to a second table full of instruments and bottles of stange liquids. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he yanked when he got stuck and almost fell over.

"Ah, little help here?" he asked with a muffled voice and could hear his Father mutter under his breath. Sasuke pulled the red shirt off with a single pull and left Shiro's hair standing up in all directions. "Thanks," he said sarcastically as he tried to calm the black locks for the second time that morning. His chest was toned and his stomach was flat, and a small scar over his heart which he had since before he could remember. He lay down on the table, wincing at its cold touch and rested his head on its side on his arms. Behind him, he heard the woman speak.

"You'll feel a slight prick on the base of your neck so I'll need you to hold still while I link the genes together."

"Roger," Shiro said as Tsunade leaned over him, and he felt the needle-like point break his skin, and immediately started to drift off.

* * *

It was almost two weeks later, the day before Shiro's birthday. Since the operation he had been training relentlessly, taking in the tips from his Father in an attempt to activate the Sharingan. With every training session he had become more and more angered with himself, and found it even harder to dodge the attacks thrown at him. Even training in with his team didn't help. In fact, it actually made it worse. He was best friends with the other boy on his team, Haru, but the last member of the team was Aliya. She got angry at almost anything and everything. It didn't help Shiro with the fact that Sakura was his Sensei. He thought of her kind of like an aunt. Only she, Sasuke and Tsunade knew of his operation as he didn't want to get all excited about having the famous Uchiha ability and then finding out it didn't work. But nothing seemed to be working to help the Uchiha's bloodline surface. 

Sasuke had said to him, '_Don't push yourself, let it come to you. It'll take time'._

But Shiro was impatient. It wasn't usually in his nature to get angry or frustrated. School and the academy had been pretty much easy for him, and the missions after that hadn't been too serious. But he wanted to make sure the operation had worked, that he hadn't got his Father's hopes up about passing on the Sharingan for nothing. He wanted to show him that it hadn't been a waste of time and failed. He had asked about the chances of his own bloodline limit canceling out the new one, but Tsunade had told him there had been pairings in the past where two lines had merged, so that wasn't the reason why it didn't work. Also, his own bloodline, with its unique way of working, would actually urge the other one into fruition. He could only wait and hope for the best.

Now, as Shiro collected his things for the mission he had that day, he heard an insistent knocking on the front door and a female voice called out to him. "Shiro! Hurry up! Were going to be late and Saukra-Sensei is going to blame me for not getting you to the meeting place on time! Again!"

Shiro winced and went over to his window and opened it. He stuck his head out and looked down at the two shinobi waiting for him. One was Haru, wearing grey trousers and a dark green jacket, a lighter green top underneath. He had brown eyes and brown hair which was short at the front, but the rest was pulled back into a long ponytail that had been wrapped around several times with a white cloth. His thick bangs fell over his eyes and gave him a sleepy look. He was actually the most attentive in their team, but preferred to have fun and relax. The other, Aliya, was the smallest person Shiro had ever seen, especially when she stood next to him. She was petite in all ways, except her large, dark blue eyes that were filled with fire. Her deep purple hair was long and brushed back into a ponytail and then pleated. She wore cream coloured shorts, a dark grey top and a brown jacket. A rather large kunai was placed in her belt.

"Yo!" Haru called up to him with a wave an a smile. Shiro returned the gesture but was interrupted by Aliya.

"Don't you 'Yo' him! Get down here already!" she shouted, putting her hands on her slim hips.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Shiro said, pulling his head back in quickly to get away from her voice but banged his head on the way in. "Oww!" he muttered to himself and left his room.

Coming into the living room where Sasuke sat with a newspaper in his hands, his legs stretched out over the couch, Shiro said, "This is all your fault you know. I bet it was your plan from the very start, wasn't it?" he asked darkly, pointing a finger at the surprised Uchiha.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sasuke asked calmly, looking up to the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Putting me in that team with _that_ girl four years ago! You knew I didn't like her but you still put us in the same team. All I heard yesterday in training was her screaming about the _tiniest_ of things. And her temper! She's worse than Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama! It's not _my_ fault she's small and tiny, but the second I mentioned the _word_ she went into a fit, accusing me I was picking on her!" Shiro closed his eyes and sank into the couch, giving Sasuke only a second to pull back his legs before the teenager fell back. "I can't take it any more," he muttered with a sigh.

Sasuke watched the boy until he was sure he had calmed down and swiveled round, putting his legs on the ground and the newspaper on the table. "You've got to stop doing this. It's obvious you actually like her, or you wouldn't be going on about her all the time, and giving me grief about it."

Shiro spun to him with a shocked look. His mouth opened and closed serveral times before he became angry and quickly stood. He tried to speak again but couldn't, so stormed out of the room and into the hallway in a huff. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, and then looked up as Shiro came back in, holding his head high and his eyes closed as he walked into his room, then came back out wearing his white jacket. Before leaving again he turned and said, "For your information, I do not like that girl, and even if I did, it's none of your business." And with that he turned and left the house, and almost immediately after Sasuke could hear the girls voice rise once again.

* * *

The mission had been easy enough. They had to escort a couple of officials to another village that was even further away from Konoha than the first. It had all gone smoothly, but it was when they arrived at the second village when Shiro started to get a headache. Instead of going back home, the girls in their company decided to go shopping. For three hours. In a small village with only six shops of any real interest. He and Haru had left them to it and went of into the forest to train, drawing the line when Sakura and Aliya tried to get them to come into a little cafe with pink curtains and pink table cloths and pink this and pink that. 

The girls had finally returned as the sun was starting to set, the horizon becoming a blaze of bright oranges and soft reds. Shiro was lying back against a tree trunk with his hands tucked behind his head, eyes closed, and one leg swinging slowly off the branch. His Father's words had been running through his head all day, and his mind had been picking at them, trying to decipher if any of it had been true. Shiro didn't know what to feel anymore. Of course he cared about Aliya, she _was_ on his team after all. What kind of shinobi would he be if he didn't look out for a teammate? But was it just that? Or was there more?

"Hey! Come down from there, we're leaving!" Aliya shouted up at him from the ground unexpectedly. Being too lost in his thoughts and not hearing her approach, Shiro jumped and lost his balance. He waved his arms about as he tried to stay on the branch but failed. He toppled to the side and began to fall. Sending chakra to his feet, he whipped around and slammed a foot to the bottom of the branch, only just catching it in time. Letting out his breath slowly, he planted his other foot on the tree and started to walk down its side.

"Are you trying to kill me Aliya? I swear, earlier you threw a kunai at me because you thought there was something in the bushes!" Shiro recalled, and being at a safe height he pushed off the bark, rolling once in the air and then landed.

Aliya looked at him with a frown then crossed her arms and turned her back on him. "Show off," she muttered and walked over to Sakura.

"Oh great, now she's in a mood with me. Again." Haru patted his shoulder, and succeeded in hiding the smile on his face.

"Come on you guys, let's start back home," Sakura said to them, and jumped off into the tree branches.

The others followed and were mostly silent for the trip. Shiro was busy thinking again. If it were any other kind of problem he would be able to figure it out. But this was different. He remembered once when he was young and his Father had told him about a picture he had found in the kitchen, one of Sasuke and another man who he had realised to be Naruto. He had instantly known they loved each other, so why couldn't he tell if he was edging towards those feelings with Aliya? _Maybe you couldn't tell something like that if it was about yourself_, Shiro thought.

He watched as the others had slowly started to draw ahead of him, but he wasn't registering it. He knew he was the slowest in the group and sometimes held them back, but that wasn't it. Something was wrong. The air felt thick and heavy, and looking around he didn't see the others noticing it. Nothing else looked different. Maybe it was just his sleepless nights catching up to him?

But he was wide awake, and yet his body was getting heavier. And then he felt it. Someone was watching him. He tried to feel any chakra in the area, but only felt his team's. He fought against his slowing pace, and felt a strange feeling boil from the pit of his stomach. He pushed on, and felt annoyance from the gaze that followed him. Swearing under his breath, he used a blast of air to push him forward, skipping over many branches and making up some space between him and the team. He felt the gaze drop. Hearing the crash and disturbance from behind, Aliya turned in mid air and looked back to Shiro who was glancing about with a frown. Slowing her pace, she let him catch up to her.

"What's wrong. We're getting way ahead of you," she asked him, concern in her eyes at his sudden unease.

"Something's not right, I... I thought I felt someone watching me but I can't find anything," replied quietly, keeping his voice low. Shaking his head mentally, he looked over to his friend. "Come on, let's catch up."

Aliya nodded and they sent chakra to their feet, dashing from branch to branch. Shiro kept his eyes and ears peeled, his muscles tense as if expecting an attack. His headache still hadn't gone away, and he was having difficulty focusing on what he was doing. Without even noticing it, he felt the air thicken again, but this time everything seemed to slow. He felt the strange sensation from his stomach again, but this time stronger. This time it spread through him. His senses were suddenly heightened; he could hear the small animals meters below, he could smell the fragrance of pine, he could taste the moist air, he could see colours more brightly, he could feel the vibrations through the earth and felt how his every movement effected the air. But what shocked him most was the four slicing motions in the air behind him, and he realised they were coming towards him and the others with alarming speed. He instantly knew what they were.

"Look out!" he shouted to his teammates, and on instinct he pushed of the branch towards Aliya, catching her in the air and knocking her out of the way. He felt the thin objects brush past his cheeks as they both fell, branches snapping and breaking as they came down. Shiro turned the two of them in the air so his back way facing the ground and they landed with a heavy thump, Shiro grunting as pain shot up his spine. Aliya quickly rolled off him, a worried look on her face as she looked down over him.

"Are you all right?" Shiro nodded and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked over her form quickly to ensure that she hadn't been hit. Standing and pulling her up with him, Shiro followed the direction they had been going and searched the ground, soon coming across two small silver darts, their tips a dull blue colour. He heard Aliya gasp behind him.

"It's not poison, it smells more like..." Shiro took another careful sniff and remembered his lessons in recognising toxins. "It's paralysing venom! Haru and Saskura! Come on, we've got to find them!" Grabbing Aliya's hand to make sure she was close to him, they set off, looking for any signs of their friend's whereabouts.

They soon came to an open clearing and glanced around. On the opposite side were two figures tied to the thick trees, and Shiro recognised them as his teammates. Aliya gasped and started towards them. Instantly Shiro felt that heavy gaze on him and snatched Aliya around the waist and jumped back into the air. Three kunai landed where they had been standing. He didn't know how to explain it. Normally that attack would have hit him. It was like he was moving faster than everyone else. Leaning down and whispering behind her ear, Shiro spoke.

"Don't make any sudden movements, it's a trap. The person that was watching me before is near by."

"I can hear you, you know," a deep male voice said. Aliya and Shiro pulled their weapons from their waists and took defensive positions, looking around cautiously. Three shinobi dropped down from above and landed a few feet in front of Sakura and Haru, who were conscious, but their bodies hung limp. They had obviously been hit by the darts. The man that had spoken was at the front, his dull grey hair hanging down to his shoulders. He had strange, dark eyes that were narrowed dangerously and a smirk on his lips. The second shinobi was a woman, her green hair was long and straight, all the way down to her waist. The third was the youngest in the group, and Shiro could tell he was ambitious, holding a kunai in his hand and drawing blood from his thumb.

"Who are you?" Shiro demanded of them, slowly putting himself in between them and Aliya.

"Who we are is of no matter to you. However, the lives of your friends _are,"_ the grey haired man stated, and the other male held his kunai close to Haru's throat. His eyes widened slightly, but he could not draw away from the weapon.

"Stop!" Aliya shouted, holding up her hand as if to reach out to the captives. "What is it you want?"

The woman laughed hauntingly. "Him," she said in a gravely voice, pointing at Shiro. He straightened and a frown came to his forehead. The woman continued. "Or to be more precise, his ability and his newly acquired bloodline limit from Sasuke Uchiha." She smiled at his reaction.

"H-how do you know about that?" he asked in a shocked voice. He saw his teammates react in the same way, and Sakura closed her eyes.

"We intercepted a shinobi from your village carrying information on the bloodline, and we eventally found you were its carrier."

"What is she talking about Shiro? You don't have Uchiha blood... how can you...?"

"I had an operation a while ago. I received some of my Dad's blood and his genes were duplicated into mine-"

"You had an operation without telling me?!" Aliya shouted over him, her anger flaring.

Shiro rolled his eyes and through gritted teeth said, "This isn't the right time to be having an argument Aliya."

Ignoring him the small girl continued. "How could you have an operation without even mentioning it to me?!"

The grey haired man interrupted them. "The girl is too loud. Let us show our young friend here to co-operate or another one of his friends will die." The other two smiled and shot off, running in opposite directions and quickly closing in on the younger pair.

Shiro swore and brought his kunai up just as the man appeared before him, pushing him back and away from Aliya. He didn't expect such strength from such a scrawny looking shinobi. The man smiled and started a series of attacks that Shiro only just managed to deflect, once again his reflexes failing him. Behind him he could here the clatter of weapons and prayed Aliya could hold her ground long enough for him to get the chance to break free. While the group was fighting, unnoticed, Sakura had been using her medical jutsu to ware down her paralysis, slowly fighting it off and concentrating it on one of her hands. After a few minutes she broke free and wriggled her fingers around the rope that held her and pulled out a small, brown pebble. Sending some chakra into it, the object exploded into a cloud of smoke and a bird erupted, shooting off into the air and out of sight. The grey haired man turned to her, and realising what she had done, struck her with the back of his hand with alarming force. Even though her lip was bruised and bleeding, Sakura couldn't help but smile. The damage had been done now.

Shiro was having difficulty holding the man back, small grazes covering his arms. The enemy shinobi suddenly struck out at his with his studded boot, cleanly taking Shiro in his stomach and throwing him back into a tree. He felt the bark snap as he fell to the ground and lay there trying to get his breath back.

"Oh, that's right, isn't it? Your reactions are slow, aren't they? I can't believe _you're_ the one we're after," The man said, shaking his head mockingly.

Shiro pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, wincing from the pain from the attack and from his fall earlier. A scream from his right drew his attention and he saw the woman holding Aliya in the air with one hand on her throat. Her other hand raised and she used a series of one-handed signs, and her hand seemed to melt and formed into a long, silver blade. His eyes widened as he called her name. He knew he could never get to her in time, and so did the only thing he could think of and relied on his sometimes-undependable powers. He slammed his fist into the ground beneath him, sending as much chakra into it through his anger. The earth below him split and cracked, weaving over the surface until it reached the girls. Suddenly thick bark and rock spouted around Aliya in a ring, forming a protective cone, and blasting the woman back.

"Maybe you are the right guy," the man said behind him and another boot slammed into him. Shiro lost his concentration, the cone breaking and returning to the earth. Aliya staggered but held her balance, bringing her weapon up again. Shiro rolled over and ignoring the pain, stood unsteadily. "My, you're a persistent one aren't you?" the man coaxed. Smiling, he drew up his hands, filled with sharp needles, all tipped with the paralysing toxin. "I think you should take a break though," he laughed and threw the needles, and Shiro knew he wasn't going to miss.

* * *

The day had been uneventful for Sasuke, but he had to admit, that was a good thing. There were no wars in the world at the current time, only peace. Sasuke had seen all the people that needed his help that morning, and even went on to do some paperwork. But he had finished that too. In truth, he was bored. He could usually find _something_ to do with such a busy job, but he might as well of taken the day off. He had even relieved Shizune not ten minutes ago, even though he shift had just started. Sasuke sighed and stood, turning to look out the window. His mind trailed to his son's mission. Frowning, he realised the team were late back. It was already dark, and stars had started to show in the night sky. 

The door slammed open behind him, making him whip round and start to draw the hidden weapon tucked up his sleeve. He was surprised to find shizune standing before him, slightly out of breath and her eyes wide.

"I just received a message from Sakura-san. The team's been attacked, and two have been rendered unable to move. Hokage-sama, they're after Shiro," she gasped in between sentences.

Sasuke went rigid and unfolded his arms. Forgetting about his jacket or anything else, he dashed from the room, Shizune right on his heels.

* * *

He didn't know what really happened next. The headache he had been experiencing all day vanished in a flash. Once again his senses soared and everything around him slowed, but less sluggish than before, and felt that strange sensation course through him. He saw the oncoming needles that had almost reached him and he was unafraid, suddenly feeling they were of no real threat. He saw the gaps between them and let his instincts take over. His body moved on its own, dodging the metal pricks with deadly accuracy. He could see them all, and for once he was able to get his body into the position he wanted it to be, and not have to drag himself there. He ducked, arched his back, lifted his arms, slid back his foot, tilted his head, flipped over and somersaulted. It was easy. 

The man stared at him incredulously, a hint of fear in his eyes. "B-boss? H-his eyes... they're red."

All the shinobi in the area looked at Shiro then, surprise on their faces. Shiro stood side on from the man he was fighting, his fists clenched, and glared at him, his blood red eyes almost piercing through him. the comma-like symbols in his eyes swirled slowly before coming to a stop, his face calm and unreadable. _So this is what it feels like..._ Shiro thought to himself. _No wonder why Dad is always so stoic..._

"Sharingan!"the grey haired man hissed. "He shouldn't be able to use it yet. It was predicted it would takes weeks for it to surface. Some Uchiha's abilities took months or years to train before they could use it fully!"

Shiro smiled. "You're forgetting _my_ bloodline limit. It almost _feeds_ the Sharingan, and in reverse too, and it brought it forward. I was just too frustrated with myself to realise how to activate it." He laughed quietly. "My Dad will be glad to know I've decided what to call my bloodline limit, and mixed with his own will become the Susumu Sharingan - the 'Advancement Copy Wheel Eye'. I think it fits; the Sharingan lets me see what is to come, and because of its mix with my bloodline limit, I can finally move the way my mind wants me to. I bet you know I can use a jutsu without hand signs once I've mastered it, so with the Sharingan, I can use every jutsu I see. I believe this was the jutsu you used earlier."

Slowly, Shiro raised his right hand felt his chakra forming beneath the surface, and his fingers melded together and hardened into a cold looking metal blade. He held it before him, twisting it and inspecting it. His eyes lifted to the woman that had been fighting Aliya and rushed at her, raising his arm. He repeatedly beat down the woman's defenses, and saw fear growing in her eyes. It lasted a while as Shiro got used to having the weapon attached to his arm, and seeing an opening, slammed the metal into the woman's stomach. She grunted and doubled over, leaning her weight down on him.

In a menacing voice he spoke quietly. "This is for hurting my friend."

Surprisingly the woman smiled as a trickle of blood ran from her mouth. "Well she's going to be hurting a lot more..." Shiro stared at her before grasping her meaning. His red eyes shot towards Aliya; the man he had been fighting earlier had drawn a long metal whip, and the tip was a series of daggers that created a rib-like edge. Anything it cut into would be destroyed, and the person would surely die in a lot of pain when the whip was pulled back. Aliya was slowly backing away, but the man had already swung the weapon around.

Drawing all of his energy, Shiro used a blast of air and chakra, wrenching his arm out of the woman as it returned to normal and flew at his friend. He saw the weapon get closer and closer and could only hope he would make it in time. He stretched out his arms and caught Aliya in the side, pushing her out of the way as the weapon shot past them. Pain flared through his side and he yelled out as he fell and rolled as he landed.

"Shiro!" Aliya cried out to him as he curled into a ball, holding his side while vision wavered as his eyes watered. He felt her hands on his side as she kneeled in front of him and tried to get him to roll over. She pulled away his bloody hand and gasped. The wound was all down his right side, reaching round the small of his back. He moaned as another shot of pain went through him, taking away his breath. "Oh Shiro, you idiot," Aliya mumbled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you... hurt?" Shiro gasped, and Aliya shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Good," he said as his vision started to blacken. He heard Aliya call out his name desperately, her hands shaking him as his body became numb. He was slowly loosing all the feeling in his body, coldness over coming him like a wave . In the distance, he heard a familiar crackling sound, something akin to static electricity...

* * *

He lay in bed, cosy and warm. His mind was drifting through memories of his childhood, some full of laugher and some filled with tears. But he had been happy, he had finally found what it meant to have a family. He was finally able to call someone Father, and have somewhere to call home. He missed his childhood. How he used to get piggy backs and special treats when he was good, or when his Father held him when he had tripped and grazed his knee. He had gone to school and came running back home to tell him what he had learned, a grin plastered on his face. He would draw pictures for his Father, and looking back on them now he was tempted to rip them off the front of the fridge and hide them under his bed in embarrassment. But who could criticize a six year old's drawing talent? He had been so peaceful, so content, so innocent... and his memories were a comfort. But something was trying to take him away from that. 

There was a low buzzing sound around him, a humming that tugged at his mind. He willed himself to wake and was shocked by the pain that numbed his right side. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at a pure white ceiling. The bed he was in was not his own. It was smaller, less comfortable, and the pillow he rested his head on was lumpy. He blinked as he felt warmth brush against his hand that lay by his side. He rolled his head to his left and was surprised by what he saw. Lying with her head on her arms over his bed, was none other than Aliya. She was asleep, leaning on his bed, her back rising and falling slowly to the rhythm of her heart beat.

Shiro smiled as he saw her hand hovering close to his own, and strangely he felt comforted by her presence. Moving his head around, he saw Haru sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, he too was sleeping. But he was slouched in the chair so low Shiro wondered how he was still on it. His arms were dangling over the arms and his legs spread out in front of him. But what caught Shiro's attention was Haru's face. His head was tilted back, and his mouth wide open as he snored lightly. Shiro couldn't help but laugh, and instantly regretted it as he started coughing.

The sudden noise alerted those in the room to Shiro's awakening, and his teammates followed suit, jerking up in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Shiro said as he lay back down, a smile on his face.

"Shiro!" Aliya exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck, knocking the wind out his chest as she leaned on him. "You're awake! You had us all so worried!"

"Alright Aliya, calm down, let him breath," Sasuke's voice came from his other side and Shiro saw his Father turn away from the window and smirk at him. Shiro noticed the first rays of light coming up from behind the horizon, casting the sky with hues of pink.

Shiro's violet eyes brightened as a smile graced his features. "I did it, the Sharingan works," he said simply, pride showing on his face. It was the first thing that came to his mind when he looked at his Father. Sasuke smiled warmly at him.

"Forget the Sharingan! What about your wound? You would have died if Shizune-san hadn't freed Sakura-sensei of the paralysis and healed you," Aliya interrupted them. Shiro sat up against the wall and looked over to the pink haired shinobi that stood next to his Father.

"Thanks Saukra-chan."

"'_Sensei'_, not 'chan'. You never call her like you should," Aliya said to him knowledgeably.

"Nah," Shiro replied with a wave of his hand. "Too weird."

"Oh! I almost forgot," Aliya mumbled and bent over, pulling out something under her chair. Holding it out to him she smiled, "Happy Birthday!"

Shiro blinked. "Birthday?"

"What? Did you lose your memory or something?" Haru laughed and he started rummaging about in his large green jacket, eventually pulling out a carefully wrapped object. Shiro's expression went to one of confusion to dismay.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked him with a small frown.

Shiro stared ahead of him, his shoulders slumped. "I'm stuck in hospital on my birthday!"

His friends started laughing at his misfortune, but Shiro found himself joining them. The truth was, he really didn''t mind where he was on his birthday. He had all his friends and family with him. What else could he ask for?

* * *

Over time Sasuke had researched his son's background, just as an interest to where he came from, and to see if his bloodline limit had been passed from his birth parents. But the more he searched, the less he could find out about him. Sasuke had a small suspicion in his mind that Shiro wasn't exactly what he appeared to be. The orphanage's record said they had found the newborn on their doorstept late at night after the death of the sixth Hokage had been announced. Sasuke found it strange that Shiro had been born on the day Naruto died. As he thought back on all his memories, he noticed that Shiro had either acted like himself or Naruto at one point or another, like he really was their son, copying their moves and actions. Even his looks imitated them. He had the dark hair and pale skin like Sasuke, but had Naruto's bright eyes, full of energy and life. The origin of the Sharingan was obvious to Sasuke, but Shiro's other abilities required immense amount of chakra. Something like that was usually passed on from the parents. But where had he come from? Could he possibly _be_ their son? Was he born when Naruto died for a reason? 

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. It was impossible. Wasn't it?

He stood at the window in his office, gazing out at the scenery around the building and in the distance. His eyes were drawn to the photos resting on the window sill. He wasn't the sentimental type, but the pictures were what he held most dear to him. The first picture was of team 7 in their early days; Kakashi stood in the back with his perverted book in hand, Sakura stood to the left with a smile, he himself stood to the right with a bored look, and in the middle was Naruto, glaring at Sasuke. He smiled at that. He had hated getting photos taken. The second was the same picture he had in his kitchen, the one of himself and Naruto at the bridge near their training grounds. The third was a picture of himself and Shiro when he was around eight years old. Sasuke was giving him a piggy back and Shiro had a smile on his face as he hugged his Father's neck with one arm. The other hand was holding an ice cream cone, which had started to drip down Shiro's arm and onto Sasuke's laughing face.

The last picture was fairly recent. In it was the twenty-three year old Shiro standing at his wife's side, holding a his three year old daughter in his arms, a foolish grin on his face. Aliya had her hand placed on his arm, her purple hair falling against her shoulders and a loving look on her pretty face. They had been married four years now. The small girl had her mother's looks, but her hair was cut to the nape of her neck and was black with a purple hue, and her eyes were dark blue with violet flecks brushing through them. Her name was Kira. She took right after her father's personality like when he was young; appearing to know more that she should, and acting older than she actually was. She had learned to walk quickly, and knew how to talk, she just chose not to do it often.

They were his family now, they meant most to him.

"Grandpa!"

Sasuke turned and found Kira standing in the doorway, a grin on her face and her teddy in her arms. She was so innocent, so pure. Just like her Father. Sasuke smiled.

_And so the Uchiha line continues..._

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing, so please leave a review! Thanks!**

**KCT**


End file.
